


I AM SORRY!

by Amazona



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, No tengo nada decisido, todo puede cambiar rumbo va la historia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazona/pseuds/Amazona
Summary: Lanzar una moneda al aire,no significa que cambiara tú destino.Por que nadie te sabrá decir;Que esa moneda no era realmente parte de ese destino.Enamorarme de ti no fue una opción entre tantas,lo hice, por que no podía ver a nadie mas que a ti.





	1. Chapter 1

No quise entender.

 

Esa mañana debíamos aceptar la realidad, los tres tendríamos que hacerlo, pero antes de guardar esas lagrimas en un pequeño cofre de orgullo, y enterrarlo en ese presente que pronto se volvería nuestro pasado, debía recoger el poco valor que me quedaba para proteger a quien mas atesoraba en esos efímeros momentos de mi infancia, mi madre. 

Melissa McCall.

Mas allá de su increíble fortaleza, tenia un corazón que estaba desgarrado ante la desdicha de confrontar una gran desilusión.

No sé como pude controlar un ataque de asma en ese momento, pero me dije a mi mismo, que no podía permitírmelo. Respire hondo, y calme mis ansias, lo suficiente como para darme la seguridad de encaminarme hacia donde ella estaba sin convulsionar a falta de aire.

Podía verla desde mi habitación, como una niña que sentía que lo estaba perdiendo todo, allí recostada en aquella vieja puerta de madera que nos separaba de mi padre, y donde la acompañaba el sollozo persistente seguido del chillido de la puerta al presionar mi espalda, lentamente me acerque a su cuerpo tembloroso, con un intento de sonrisa acaricie su rostro, y antes de verla desplomarse sobre mi pecho, le abrase como si cogiera un hermoso ramo de rozas. 

En ese momento parecía ser mas pequeña y débil de lo que yo era a mis once años, pero sabia perfectamente que no podía soltarla o tan siquiera darle la seguridad de sostenerla con la suficiente fuerza que mi padre podría haberlo echo, pero era por él que ella estaba desecha. 

Solo tenia que estar ahí, solo ahí. 

Sin decir nada más qué; “lo siento” “realmente, lo siento mama” 

Ella sabia que mi lamento era por no haber logrado arrebatar a papa de su carrera, de ese amor ciego a su trabajo, que nunca pudo comparar con el amor que mi madre le ofrecia. Le amaba tanto como para llorar e intentarlo y volver a llorar…, y le amaba tanto cómo para dejarle ir. 

Mis padre se habían separado, y esta vez era más que definitivo. 

De alguna manera cruel para con mi madre… yo puede ver que este día llegaba como la luna va anunciando que anochece y despeja nuevamente la salida de un nuevo día.  
Luego de presenciar tantos intentos fallidos…, de ver esa soledad en esos ojos. Uno entiende o comprende cuando se produce el que será el ultimo portazo. Esa ultima exhalación luego de dar un grito, y esa ultima lagrima infinita que se extiende si ganas de crecer. 

 

Las llamadas de mi padre no implicaban esa frase típica: “pásame con tú madre” mas bien, era solo una corta platica de domingo por la noche… que se iba estirando a cada dos semanas o meses. Finalmente papa paso a ser un extraño del que no quería saber. Por qué otra vez,… había ganado el amor a su trabajo, y nos había fallado. 

Era el final y la mudanza me lo demostraría poco tiempo después.


	2. El trabajo de mama.

Una tarde, no recuerdo si un jueves de matemáticas o viernes de ingles, ambas materias me fastidiaban por igual, mi madre se emocionó como quien estrena serie nueva de televisión, y en mi corta edad. y según mis amigos, que podía significar que ella tenía un pretendiente.  
Pero al parecer era demasiado pronto para pensar en ello.

Cuando la madre de mi madre falleció, esta ya era viuda, era muy pequeño, en ese entonces rondaría los cinco años, por lo que no recuerdo mucho de ellos. por lo que no sufrí tanto su muerte como el echo de no tenerlos. Mis abuelos eran dueños de una pequeña casa casi a las afueras de un pueblo llamado Beacon Hill. Mi madre nació allí, por lo que al separar de mi padre creyó lo pertinente volver a sus raíces. Esa casa era su herencia y agradecía sin haberla vendido cuando Rafael, lo sugirió.

La noticia de mi madre era que al fin le habían devuelto la llamada desde el hospital de una zona para informar que les encantaba tomar sus servicios como enfermera.  
Cuando mi madre le dio, la noticia a mi padre. Rafael respondió que luego lo hablarían por qué estaba en un caso importante. Mi madre no espero por esa conversación, ella simplemente colgó y hizo lo que cualquiera con algo de dignidad aria, encargo un camión de mudanza.  
No me quejó cuando me dio la noticia, no me enoje cuando entendí que por la distancia que cambiaría de escuela y dejaría a mis amigos amigos, tampoco proteste por el eco de algunas cosas o por la despedida de mi padre. Simplemente obedecí cada orden de mi madre sin devolverme una mala mirada o chistar. Hasta que a pocas horas de viajar, ella se detuvo cuando estaba empacando, y me miro, con esos ojos de culpa que cargaba cuando se sentía un poco egoísta.

Dejo la caja a un lado, suspiró y me acercó en un abrazo, preguntándome si realmente estaba bien con todo esto, que si me sentía agobiado de manera, un esperar un poco.  
Simplemente responde con una sonrisa: **_Si tú estas segura de esto, yo te sigo._**

Eran vacaciones para cuando nos mudamos, un pueblo de Beicon Hill y nosotros vivíamos alejados del resto de las casas urbanas. Por lo que aún no conocemos vecinos ni futuros compañeros de clase.  
Pero mi madre estaba dispuesta a cambiar eso, y un día me llevo con ella a conocer a la familia del sheriff. Al parecer, mi madre tenia un herido en el hospital, que estaba esperando por el trabajo, que podía tomar otro trabajo. Ese trabajo seria cuidar a la esposa del sheriff, quien no estaba completamente en sus manos. La señora Stilinski parecía tener un comportamiento normal pero a veces, su falta de sueño hacia decir locuras, como que querían matar o que su hijo no era su hijo, o que existían demonios que querían lastimarla. Esa mujer alucinaba demasiado, pero yo no podia opinar sobre ese tema.

La cosa era sencilla, el sheriff necesitaba alguien que se quedara con ella y su hijo mientras trabajaba en el turno nocturno. Mi madre por ese entonces trabajaba por la mañana, así que esto la beneficiaba, y como yo también me quedaba allí, no tenía malos pensamientos de los vecinos.

Los primeros días, pude quedarme en la habitación del hijo del sheriff a quien aún no tenia el agrado de conocer. Al parecer su madre lo había lastimado accidentalmente la última vez, por lo que se había quedado en la casa de una compañera de escuela, hija de un amigo del sheriff. La mujer no hace nada peligroso conmigo, y hasta que llega a pensar que era una niña que quería que tuviese un hijo, por que es algo que me gusta, que me contaba cosas de su pequeño, con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Hasta que un día, que lo mencione por propia voluntad, tenga uno de esos colapsos de negación.  
Ella parecía realmente mal.

El día que el pequeño dueño de casa al fin llegó, nos sorprendió a mi madre y yo, yo estaba bajando los escalones para ir a cenar. Cuando el sheriff me abrió la puerta me paralice en mi lugar. El chico junto a el perfil más invitado más, algo incomodo. Hasta que tú mismo me siento más como en mi hogar con solo más de un par de días. El sheriff es sonar amable con el castaño que venia algo tembloroso, detrás de sus pasos. Mira Stiles, quiero presentarte a nuestro huésped, la escuche decir con una suavidad que antes no lo sabía.

El chico subió unos escalones, y se detuvo frente a mí como el que esperaba algo, creí que si la estiraba la mano, quizás, la tomaía, **Hola !, soy Sco ..** \- pero antes de terminar mi presentación y ofrecerle una sonrisa, el grito de la señora Stilinski se convirtió en su habitación, haciéndonos girar los rostros hasta llegar a mi madre perderse de vista. y antes de poder volver a mis ojos a la situación a la que estaba, me siento como los escalones eran subidos a toda prisa y una brisa fría esquivaba mi presencia. La voz del sheriff se oyó por toda la sala, llamando a su hijo.  
_Lo siento, ... mi muchacho, creo que no se siente bien esta noche._  
Asistí a la disculpa del sheriff quien se retiro luego de ver que su esposa estaba mejor. No hay momentos en que pedirme que intente distraer un poco a su hijo, para que no se sienta tan deprimido. _Mi muchacho era muy apegado a su madre, el realmente la extraña._  
A pesar de mi corta edad, tú pudiste entender que el sheriff quería decir. Mi padre quizás no estaba tan bronceado del cesto como la señora, y eso quizás era peor. Por qué yo recuerdo un poco, la época en la que mi padre era un gran hombre, y también era extraño para ese padre que fue ... .cuando era muy pequeño.

Al subir a la recamara, el chico estaba inscrito en su cama de _una plaza ½_ .  
Esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente grande para un par de niños de doce años, que durmiera los dos, que tuviera que usar una bolsa de dormir, la cual había traído por orden de mamá. Pero odiaba dormir en el suelo, y como el chico no estaba al principio, podía usar su cama y el sheriff había dicho que cabía la posibilidad de que compartiera para no tener que armar otra habitación y otra cama. Ahora, tenia que intentar ablandar el corazón de ese chico para que me dejase dormir con él.  
Realmente odiaba el suelo.


	3. La caja de orgullo

El primer día… y también el segundo y para que mentir que el tercero cambio en algo, con mi compañero de cuarto, el dueño, fue un fracaso total, el chico me hizo dormir en el suelo. Pero no podía enojarme, con alguien que se había pasado la noche entera lloriqueando a moco tendido, y sin haber probado la cena que para mi era algo sagrado.

  
Ese chico se la pasaba enserado en el cuarto, y aunque Elien lograba que comiera apenas un sándwich, el chico estaba cada vez mas flacucho y ojeroso, y eso que apenas le veía, dado que se la pasaba en su cuarto.

  
Por lo menos no se encerraba con llave cuando se hacia la noche.

Recuerdo en ese tiempo, la casa que era de mis abuelos, y en la cual viviríamos, estaba siendo desinfectada por la cantidad de bichos que habían echo de esa casa su hogar por los años desabitada. La razón, por la que el sheriff nos dejaba quedar por completo. Por las mañanas venia una prima de claudia, llamada Elien, para cuidarla cuando mama trabajaba, y como no había clases, simplemente me aburría dando vueltas por los todos los cuartos, todavía no me apetecía conocer a los vecinos.  
De a poco empecé a aprender un poco sobre el trabajo de mama, pero no era bueno ayudándola, y eso hacia hasta el día que el pequeño castaño volvió a su hogar. Esperaba hacerme de su amistad para no pasarlo tan mal, aunque las platicas con la señora Elien y las pocas veces cuerda claudia no estaban tan mal.

Para la cuarta noche, realmente estaba fastidiado, podía sentir el crujir de mi espaldita al intentar recostarme, decidí que armaría mi bolsa de dormir a su lado de la cama, envés de a los pies, mientras miraba que otra vez, ese chico estaba debajo de sus frazadas, dándome la espalda como intentando olvidar que estaba ahí. por alguna razón esa noche decidí hablarle un poco mas de lo habitual, quizás no solo intentaba romper ese iceberg que nos separaba, si no que también, deseaba descargarme con alguien y quien mejor que quien no parecía existir en tu mismo planeta.

Estire mi brazo y apague la luz de la lámpara tranquilamente, dado que estábamos siendo iluminados por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana. Las palabras empezaron a salir de mi boca, como disparadas de una metralleta, le conté que entendía su situación un poco, le dije sobre mis padres divorciados y le comente que no podía acostumbrarme de todo al ambiente del pueblo, por que nosotros éramos mas de la ciudad y que había cumplido años en plena mudanza por lo que me sentía un poco desilusionado, pero que no tenia tantos amigos como para sentir añoranza por lo que también estaba bastante molesto. Era increíble como en una simple frase se pueden filtrar un millón mas. Entonces fue cuando extrañe un poco el chillido de lagrimas que solía escuchar hasta caer dormido, al girar mi rostro, note que él ya no me daba la espalda, pero estaba escondiéndose bajo su frazada, e imagine que me había estado observando en silencio. Seguido por la curiosidad me escape de la bolsa de dormir y me acerque al borde de la cama, baje la sabana y me encontré con sus ojos, que efectivamente estaban llenos de lagrimas, tan rojos como tristes y temerosos.

Puede ser difícil, encontrarte con la idea de que alguien la esta pasando peor que tú, que existen personas que se derrumban por mucho menos. Pero ahí estaba, un chico que estaba expresando todo lo que yo no podía, un niño que no se frenaba en demostrar su dolor. Alguien que no se limitaba a aparentar que estaba bien, y por un momento deje de hablar… deje de pensar y sentí que algo se escurría por mi mejilla, al tocar esa gota de lagrima entendí que no frenaría ahí, y llore por mi padre, por mi madre, por mis pocos amigos, esas cosas que tuve que dejar y ese cumpleaños que realmente no quise festejar.  
Yo lloré.  
Por todos esos días que no lo había echo, empatice con ese niño, y caí en la trampa de abrir la caja de orgullo que había cuidado con tanto esmero, y aunque mordí mis labios en un intento desesperado por retener todo dentro, sujetándome el corazón como si fuese a salirse me del pecho. Para cuando me di cuenta, el salio disparado de la habitación, y todo se volvió oscuro. Solo recuerdo una pequeña imagen borrosa de mi madre hablándome, y ordenándome entre suplicas que respire. Al despertar el estaba recostado a un costado, y entendí que eso blando debajo, era el colchón de su cama. El pecho me dolía bastante y tenia mi pequeño aparato en la mano.

_¿Eres asmático? Eso duele, o es como el hipo, aunque el hipo duele y bueno tiende a matarte si pasan muchos meces con hipo, a ti te molesta el hipo?._

_**Hablas demasiado…** _

_Lo siento._

**_No. no…, me desespera menos de cuando estas callado._ **

_No tardaras en cambiar de opinión._

**_Eso déjamelo a mi, ¿Stiles? puedo llamarte así, tu verdadero nombre es algo peculiar pero demasiado largo, prefiero acortarlo._ **

_Suena bien, me gusta._

**_Gracias, en este tiempo en el que no hablabas pensé en ello, me pareció que era lindo e iba contigo._ **

_Bueno, gracias. nadie nunca ademas de mis padres y la señora que vive enfrente me había dicho lindo._

**_yo no dije eso._ **

_Fue casi lo mismo._

**_dejare que te lo creas, en fin, gracias por buscar a mi mama._ **

_Descuida, ella se sorprendió cuando te vio llorando,  de pronto se puso triste pero también tenia una sonrisa extraña, noce...., ustedes son raros._

**_Nosotros', ok te dejare pasar esa._ **

**_Ademas, como me dejaras compartir tu cama._ **

_mm_ _... no se...._

_**cof cof creo que empiezo a sentir  que me falta el aire.** _

_Esta bien! esta bien!, podemos compartir. pero si me pateas dormido o babeas la almohada te envió al suelo de nuevo, sin contemplación._

La verdad, es que me e llegado a arrepentir, y es lo normal cuando te causa un dolor de cabeza. En ese tiempo, las cosas espesaron a mejorar. Al menos, eso quería creer.


End file.
